1. Field
The present invention relates to a gearbox of a saddle-ridden vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a gearbox of a saddle-ridden vehicle, there is a gearbox in which a control measure that has detected an indication of intention of gear shift from a gear selector operation based on manual operation by a driver causes electromagnetic actuation of a clutch actuator to disconnect a clutch and electrically drives a motor that shifts a change drum to perform gear shift to the selected shift stage, such a configuration is shown, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-157163).
However, in such an electrically-driven gearbox, the clutch actuation time and the gear shift operation time depend greatly on the performance of the actuator and the motor. Therefore, depending on the performance of them, when shift operation is carried out in vehicle driving, the clutch connection/disconnection time is long and the time until the completion of gear shift actuation is long, so that interruption of the driving force occurs. In addition, the driver is often made to feel that the time until gear shift completion is longer compared with a manual operation vehicle.
In particular, for the saddle-ridden vehicle for sports driving, a light-weight, small-size gearbox capable of rapid gear shift operation without such driving force interruption is desired.